The present invention relates to a hinge for use in a notebook computer and, more particularly, to such a hinge that can easily be turned to the desired angle and then positively positioned in the adjusted angle.
In a mobile computer, for example, a notebook computer, hinge means is used to couple two movable parts (the mainframe and the LCD module) of the notebook computer, for enabling the movable parts to be turned relative to each other between the close position and the open position. FIGS 1A and 1B show a hinge for this purpose. This structure of hinge comprises a mounting frame 10, a pivot shaft 12, a positioning unit W, and two washers 14. The mounting frame 10 is fixedly fastened to, for example, the mainframe of the notebook computer, comprising a coupling plate 11 and a pivot hole 110 at one end of the coupling plate 11. The pivot shaft 12 comprises a flat rear mounting tail 121 fixedly fastened to, for example, the LCD module of the notebook computer, a threaded shaft body 120 inserted through the pivot hole 110, and a collar 122 disposed between the flat rear mounting tail 121 and the threaded shaft body 120 and stopped at one end of the pivot hole 110. The positioning unit W is fastened to the threaded shaft body 120 of the pivot shaft 12 to secure the pivot shaft 12 to the mounting frame 10, enabling the pivot shaft 12 to be turned relative to the mounting frame 10 and positioned in the desired angle. The positioning unit W comprises two leftwards protruded convex spring plates 16 and 17 mounted on the threaded shaft body 120 of the pivot shaft 12 and attached together, two rightwards protruded convex spring plates 18 and 19 mounted on the threaded shaft body 120 of the pivot shaft 12 and attached together and stopped against the leftwards protruded convex spring plates 16 and 17, a nut 13 threaded onto the threaded shaft body 120 to secure the leftwards protruded convex spring plates 16 and 17 and the rightwards protruded convex spring plates 18 and 19 to the pivot shaft 12, and a flat friction plate 15 mounted on the threaded shaft body 120 of the pivot shaft 12 and stopped between the nut 13 and the rightwards protruded convex spring plate 18. This structure of hinge is still not satisfactory in function. The drawbacks of this structure of hinge are numerous and outlined hereinafter.
1. The positioning force is obtained from the contact areas L around the inner diameter and outer diameter of the convex spring plates 16,17,18 and 19. Because the contact areas L are of line contact, the convex spring plates 16,17,18 and 19 must have high spring power so as to support the pivot shaft 12 in position when squeezed to deform.
2. Because all the component parts of the hinge are made of metal, less positioning force is produced between each two metal component parts. According to test, the coefficient of friction between each two metal members is less than the coefficient of friction between one metal member and one plastic member.
3. Because the spring power of the convex spring plates 16,17,18 and 19 deteriorates with use, the nut 13 must be fastened tight regularly.
4. Frequently opening/closing the two movable parts (the mainframe and the LCD module) of the device (the notebook computer) in which the hinge is installed may cause the nut to loosen, resulting in a positioning failure.
5. The threads of the threaded shaft body 120 of the pivot shaft 12 wear quickly with use because thee convex spring plates 16,17,18 and 19 are forced to rub against the threads of the threaded shaft body 120 of the pivot shaft 12 when opening/closing the two movable parts (the mainframe and the LCD module) of the device (the notebook computer) in which the hinge is installed.
6. Because the positioning unit W requires much installation space, the dimension of the hinge cannot be minimized as desired.
7. Because the hinge is comprised of a big number of parts, the structure of the hinge and its maintenance work are complicated.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a hinge, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to provide a hinge, which has a simple structure. It is another object of the present invention to provide a hinge, which is durable in use. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a hinge, which requires less installation space. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a hinge, which can be conveniently rotated to the desired angle and then positively positioned in the adjusted angle without causing deadlocking. According to one aspect of the present invention, the hinge comprises a mounting frame and a pivot shaft coupled together and respectively fastened to two movable parts of a computer apparatus for enabling the movable parts to be turned relative to each other, the mounting frame having a barrel, the barrel having a tapered orifice at one end, the pivot shaft having a collar stopped at one end of the barrel and a head stopped at the other end. of the barrel, a copper ring mounted on the shaft and fitted into the tapered orifice, and a springy rubber ring mounted on the pivot shaft and fitted into the tapered orifice and supported between the collar of the pivot shaft and the copper ring and adapted to support the pivot shaft in the barrel of the mounting frame in position. According to another aspect of the present invention, the springy rubber ring has raised portions over the surface thereof, which, when the hinge is installed, are deformed and pressed against the inside wall of the barrel and the outside wall of the pivot shaft to positively support the pivot shaft in the barrel in position.